Merry Christmas Usa
by PinkSugaSweetie
Summary: A Mamoru/Usagi christmas romance story. Mamoru wants this christmas to be special for Usagi, but this will prove to be difficult....It’s Christmas Eve and Mamoru still hasn’t found his perfect gift. HINT: possible enagement here!!
1. Prolouge: Mamoru's Trip

  
AN: A Mamoru/Usagi christmas romance story. Mamoru wants this to be Usagi's best christmas, but this will prove to be difficult. It's Christmas Eve and Mamoru still hasn't found his perfect gift. I thought that it was about time to write this fic. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Also, Happy Festivous for the Rest of Us. (George..Seinfeld) for all of you who don't celebrate Christmas. Enjoy your break. I'm certainly enjoying my time off school! ;) Happy Holidays.   
  
Prologue : Marry Christmas Usa  
By: PinkSugaSweetie  
  
  
It was dark outside when Mamoru awoke on the morning of christmas eve. Usagi was still sleeping soundly beside him as Mamoru silently slipped out from underneath the covers. She turned in her sleep before settling cozily into the warm sheets Mamoru had left behind. He was afraid to breathe as he crept to his closet to find his pants, a black shirt and his traditional green jacket. Upon getting dressed, he glanced over at his alarm clock. The red numbers glowed dimly in the dusky room. 8:03. Perfect. The Juuban Central Mall would be open now and Mamoru could go shopping. He had a good three hours before his sleeping bunny would be up. This was his last chance to find Usagi's special gift. Mamoru hoped that he could quickly whip into the mall without it being too busy. After all, it was still early.   
  
For month's Mamoru had been scouring malls all over Tokyo for the right christmas present, but nothing was good enough for his girlfriend. Actually, Mamoru had no idea what to get her. He wanted this to be her most special christmas, an event to remember for years to come, and he wanted to share every minute with her. In twenty-four hours Usagi was supposed receive the biggest surprise of her life. It was to be one of her happiest days, but it would be one of Mamoru's worst if he couldn't find her a gift. Tomorrow morning, Mamoru thought, she will be Mrs. Chiba Mamoru. Not if you can't find her a ring, Chiba.' he thought to himself.   
  
Mamoru glanced out on the balcony, noticing that the first snowfall had come, leaving a thick blanket everywhere. He knew that Usagi would be very excited. He added a toboggan to his list. She would certainly want to go out and play in the fresh snow. Mamoru eyed his red ski jacket, replacing his blazer with something a little warmer. Mamoru quickly left his apartment, trying not to let his keys jangle as he locked the door again.   
  
Mamoru rushed to the elevator, repeatedly pressing the button until it landed at the sixth floor. The doors opened and he practically plowed over Mrs. Foster, an elderly woman from the seventh floor, as he frantically leapt into the elevator and pushed the already glowing light.   
Gomen Nasai, Mrs. Foster Mamoru apologized. Mamoru pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch before casting his gaze to the glowing numbers above.  
That's quite all right, young man. Where are you off to in such a hurry? Going to do some last minute christmas shopping? The old woman asked quizzically. She'd never seen Mamoru so restless. He was usually very calm and collected.  
Hai. For Usagi. Mamoru replied.  
Everyone in the building knew the petite blonde who was Chiba Mamoru's girlfriend. What are you going to get her? She's a special one now.   
Hai! Very special. I don't really know what I'm going to get for her. I need to find her a ring, but I want to get some other gifts as well. I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow. Mamoru rattled to the elderly woman as the doors opened. Really must be going. My sincerest apologies again, Mrs. Foster! He said as he dashed towards the heavy glass doors, exiting the apartment complex and disappearing around the corner.  
Mrs. Foster cautiously stepped out of the elevator. Nice boy, she stated as she watched him, Hope things work out for him and Usagi. They are the sweetest couple. Good luck Mamoru-san.


	2. The Quest for Presents

AN: The second chapter to Merry Christmas Usa. Hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
As Mamoru made his fifth loop around Juuban Central Mall, he finally found a parking spot. I would have never guessed that it would be this busy today, Mamoru muttered to himself. He turned off the car and rushed towards the entrance, slightly frustrated with the growing crowd.   
  
The mall was much more busy than Mamoru had ever dreamed. People with packages piled high were running to get to their next destination. Small children were playing and singing, overly excited that Santa Claus would be coming that evening. The noise of the hustle and bustle was roaring over the loud speaker music. It was utter chaos.   
  
Mamoru stopped for a split second, completely in awe of the spectacles that surrounded him. Santa's workshop and sleigh were set up just in front of the food court, children were dancing around and the people.. oh there were so many people! he thought out loud, forcing himself to stay on track, I need to get Usa's gifts.  
  
Mamoru proceeded to the nearest clothing store, Abercrombie and Fitch. It wasn't quite Usagi's style, but he thought he'd look. It was Mamoru's first time in the store, however Motoki and Minako often shopped there. He meandered over to the women's section, feeling slightly sheepish. I'm here to buy for my girlfriend.' he chanted to himself, I'm here to buy something special for my girlfriend. I'm here to by lots of special gifts for my girlfriend before I ask her to marry me.' Mamoru wasn't sure if that last statement boosted his confidence or made him more nervous and insecure, but it was the truth. He wandered through the store once, looking at the numerous clothes, before beginning to make his selections.   
  
Near the front of the store was a red, plaid skirt. It was probably a little short for Usagi's liking but Mamoru knew that she would wear it. The skirt along with a navy turtleneck sweater would make the perfect Christmas outfit. He would give this outfit to Usagi tonight so she could wear it while unwrapping presents in the morning and then to Motoki's party. He wanted his fiancé to look great for Christmas.   
  
The store contained numerous pairs of pants. Mamoru debated whether or not to get Usa a pair. She rarely wore pants and Mamoru rather liked it this way. However, it was winter. Mamoru decided on a pair of tan colour cords and a graphic tee that had rhinestones all over the writing.   
  
Finally, Mamoru picked out a scarf and a pair of matching gloves. On his way to pay for his purchases, Mamoru caught a whiff of an intoxicating smell and grabbed a box of eau de toilet. It was very Usagi, he thought, cheerful and sweet smelling.  
  
said Mamoru upon exiting the store, I have Usagi's Christmas outfit and I have an outfit for one of tomorrows gifts and the scarf set. I can put the perfume in her stocking, but I need something else for that. Mamoru looked up at the red glowing sign which read, Shoppers Drug Mart'. Slipping inside, he walked right into the cosmetics aisle. I have no idea what any of this stuff is or what she would want.' His eyes fell on the most colourful part of the aisle, Bonne Bell lipgloss. Mamoru went crazy picking out the kinds that sounded the best. He decided to narrow his choices down to three, rather than walking up to the front with an armful of lipgloss. Mamoru stopped on his way to the counter, picking up a package of Christmas Smarties and a Chocolate Orange to add to Usagi's stocking. Then, he went to wait in the growing line up beside the register. $30.64 dozo, sir, the sales clerk sang. As Mamoru whipped out his wallet, he caught a glimpse of his watch. 9:21. He handed the cashier $35 and ran out of Shoppers.   
Keep the change! Mamrou called to her, I'm in a hurry.  
  
The ring was Mamoru's main gift goal. He didn't want Usagi to have to pick it out. He wanted to pick it out for her, and he wanted it to be perfect. Mamoru knew that he would have to go to a jewelry store in order to find the kind of ring he wanted, so he headed to the exit of the mall. However, he never made it there. Mamoru took a wrong turn in the hectic mall and ended up beside a lingerie store. His attention was caught by a silvery pink slip hanging near the front. Moments later, Mamoru was out of the store and adding a new bag to the accumulating pile in his right hand.  
  
As Mamoru jogged towards the exit, now heading in the proper direction, he recognized a familiar figure. It was a tall girl with a long brown ponytail. Look Rei-chan, she commented, There's Mamoru-san! Hiya Mamoru  
Oh no!,' groaned Mamoru to himself, I'll never get out of here. I'm going to be stuck here forever.'  
Konnichi-wa Mako-chan, Mamoru began, Hello Rei-chan, she nodded acknowledging him and smiled in response. Rei was shorter than Makoto and of a slimmer build. She had long dark hair and violet eyes. Doing some last minute shopping, are we girls?  
Makoto laughed. I had to pick up this sweater for Shinozaki. She searched for it in her bag and held it up for Mamoru's inspection.  
Oh very nice! He'll like that Makoto, Mamoru praised as he admired the forest green sweater. He noted the high quality as he touched it. He knew that Makoto had made a good choice.   
What about you, Mamoru? What are you getting for Usagi? Rei questioned as she made a move towards the bags which Mamoru was carrying. I know she wants that teddy bear over there. She pointed to a nearby store. Mamoru instinctively moved away from Rei, quickly placing the lingerie bag inside on of the others. Mamoru didn't want the girls to see that he had bought that for Usagi.   
Well, I bought her some perfume, a Christmas outfit, some clothes, a scarf and mittens and ..er.. some stocking stuffers. A few chocolates and lip glosses... and a few other things, Mamoru replied. Let's go look at that bear. The one with the Santa hat on?  
Hai! That's the one! Makoto replied cheerfully. He's so soft, she said in awe of the bear.  
I'd better get it for her then. Mamoru picked up the bear and began to pay for it, both girls trailing behind him. He silently pondered how he was going to get this bear out to his car and juggle the other gifts, let alone wrap it. It would be hard to hide such a large gift from Usagi.  
  
After they left the store, the girls began to further question Mamoru as they helped him to carry his bags to his car.  
This is a nice outfit for Usagi, Rei-chan said as she admired the tan chords and studded shirt.   
Mako-chan agreed. Those are very nice gifts Mamoru-san. I'm sure that Usagi will be very excited.  
Mamoru smiled. He was glad that he picked out a nice gift for his little blonde angel. Mamoru held the door open for the two girls, finally exiting the mall.  
Rei-chan shrieked. Both girls gasped.   
What's this for Mamoru? Makoto asked holding up the pink slip.  
Er... well, their pajamas for Usagi.  
Why did you pick this though? Wouldn't a nice pair of flannel pajamas be better Rei questioned.   
Hai! This is something that you would get for your wife, maybe if you were married.... Makoto stated, her voice trailing off as the information sank in. Mamoru said nothing and Rei just stared gaping.   
Rei smiled slyly.  
Oh.. I guess I made a mistake. I thought that those pajamas were pretty.   
They are very beautiful but are they really appropriate? Makoto pressed.  
Mamoru again was silent. Should I tell them?' He wondered to himself. They might be able to help me with the ring, and I don't have very much time.' He looked down at his watch again. The numbers read 9:46. Yes Mamoru, you have to tell them. Forget your pride this one time. This is for Usagi. Don't you want this to be her best christmas?' A voice inside his head urged Mamoru to tell Usagi's best friends. Mamoru cleared his throat.  
Err..well.. I want this christmas to be Usagi's best one. The girls nodded. .. because I'm going to ask her to marry me. Mamoru could barely believe he was telling them this.  
Rei breathed.  
Makoto shrieked, obviously excited for her friend.  
Mamoru replied, But not if I can't find a ring. Do you girls think that you could help me. I can't find the right one and I only have an hour until Usagi wakes up.   
Makoto agreed.  
The three loaded their bags into the trunk of Mamoru's car and set off for the jewelry store.  
Great! Just please, don't tell Minako!


	3. The Perfect Gift

AN: The third chapter of the story. I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can Minna-san. I hope that I can get the full story out soon, but there are just so many things to do before christmas! Enjoy chapter 3, Mamoru's perfect gift.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru pulled up in front of Osaka's Fine Jewelry Store and let Rei and Makoto out of the car. Then, he went to park while they scoured the store for a ring that they thought Usagi would like. He was sure that they would find something at Naru's mother's store. Usagi was constantly spotted in the store ogling at all of the fancy jewelry.  
  
Konnichi-wa girls! What brings you here this morning? A tall, thin lady with red hair pulled back in a tight bun questioned.  
Well, Mrs. Osaka, we're actually here to find a ring for Usagi. Rei  
For Usagi? Nani?  
It's supposed to be an engagement ring from Mamoru. He'll be arriving shortly. He just went to park the car.  
Oh! They're going to get married! the tall woman bubbled, I'll have to tell Naru! Hang on a moment girls, she's at home. I'll call her and get her to come down to the store. She can help us pick out the ring. I have a few things in mind for Usagi. As she called Naru, the decorative bells hanging from the door jangled, indicating Mamoru's arrival.   
  
I'm on my way Mom. Naru-chan's cheerful voice could be heard on the other line before she hung up.   
  
***  
  
The three girls and Mamoru admired the selections that Naru's mother had presented for inspection. She had chosen the most special and beautiful rings that the store could offer. She wanted Usagi's ring to be perfect. Out of the five there were two which Mamoru really thought that Usagi would like. One was made of white gold and studded with tiny diamonds, which were evenly spaced around the band. The other was yellow gold and had a sapphire in a claw setting. All around the sapphire was brushed gold, making it stand out noticeably.  
I like these two, Mamoru said thoughtfully. The women nodded in agreement. But I'm just not sure which one.  
I think the sapphire ring, said Naru with her thick accent. Usagi-chan likes precious stones and this one resembles her eyes.  
Mamoru agreed, looking down at the sapphire.  
I like the other ring, I think, Makoto said energetically. It's modern but still classically beautiful.  
That's the one that I was thinking too, Rei admitted, honestly. I really like the white gold with the diamonds all around it.  
It's just a little different from the normal engagement ring. I think that it's perfect. What do you think Mrs. Osaka? You're the jeweler.   
I agree. Usagi would really like the white gold ring. She's going to get a gold wedding ring anyway. The white gold will be a little change. You wouldn't want her to get sick of yellow now! Everyone laughed.   
  
Mom, don't ya have an earring and necklace set like this? Naru asked. A nice pair of diamond earrings would look great with the ring.  
Hai! I believe I do. Would you like to see that, Mamoru?  
Yes please! Mrs. Osaka rummaged around in the back room and produced a gorgeous set; earrings and a diamond necklace.  
Hai! These are beautiful. I think that Usako will really like these. I'll take all three pieces please. Mamoru beamed.   
Here, I'll wrap them specially for ya, Mamoru-san. Naru offered.  
Hai! Domo Arigato Naru-chan.  
Don't ya even mention it! Naru laughed as she winked at him.  
What do you want the inscription to say inside the ring, Mamoru?   
Hmm... Usako, Now and Forever, I think. .. and the date.. Dec. 25, 2001.  
That's beautiful! Rei praised.  
Oh, Usagi-chan is going to be so excited! Makoto could hardly contain her excitement for her friend.  
  
***  
  
Shortly after Mamoru had paid, Naru returned with two intricately wrapped packages.   
Here ya go, Mamoru! I hope all goes well for you and Usagi-chan. She said giving him a hug.  
Arigato Naru-chan.  
Rei and Makoto agreed.  
Thanks for all of your help. Minna-chan, Domo Arigato! Mamoru smiled. He was eternally grateful to them all. He had found the perfect Christmas gift for Usagi. I've got to get back now though. If I've timed this right, Usako will just be getting up. Thank you again! Ja na!  
Ja ne, Mamoru, the girls chimed.  
Good luck and best wishes, Mamoru! said Rei, as Mamoru strode out the door towards his car  
Now I just have to pick-up a toboggan, and I think that Motoki has one at the arcade. I'll just swing by there quickly to check. Then, I'll go home and make breakfast for Usa.' Mamoru planned. I hope those girls can keep a secret. He glanced back to see four faces, plastered against the glass, watching his departure.


	4. The Madman

  
  
AN : I've added a small section to this story, but it's not really long enough to be called a new chapter. It's about the meeting between Motoki and Mamoru. The ending of this chapter is part of chapter three... sorry everyone.. I took it out and added it in after the meeting with Motoki and Mamoru. It fits better here, I think. Anyways. Sorry it's incredibly short. This story's been kind of pushed to the back burner after chrismas and all. Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4 : The madman  
  
***  
  
Motoki glanced up from cleaning the counter, still crooning his Christmas Carols, when the large glass doors to the Crown Arcade swept open, revealing his best friend, Mamoru. He was the most calm and collected guy that Motoki knew. Even though Mamoru had some trouble expressing his true feelings, the two got along well. His appearance was a routine in the Crown.   
  
Usually, Mamoru would saunter into the arcade and sit down at the counter with Usagi chattering away. His friend often came in the mornings to sit at the counter, drink his coffee and read the paper, or to have a chocolate milkshake with Usagi. However, Motoki found it odd that Mamoru had arrived at the arcade that morning.   
  
Motoki was well aware that Usagi had spent the previous night at his friends apartment. Although this was a common occurrence, what was peculiar about this situation was that Usagi was not present today. As a matter of fact, neither was Mamoru, in a sense. The sight that was revealed to Motoki when those doors opened, instantly stopped his tunes. Instead of a calm, neatly groomed Chiba Mamoru who casually saunters into the arcade, there was a madman. Oh kammi! What has he done now?He thought to himself. However, Motoki could only gape in surprise and horror as Mamoru appeared, running through the arcade doors, with his hair sticking up in random tufts on his head.   
  
Mamoru rushed over to Motoki and grabbed his apron, pulling him up from the counter. Something was wrong. Extremely wrong.   
Mamoru asked breathlessly, still slightly panting from his run.   
Hai Mamoru. What's wrong, buddy? Motoki was practically bursting with questions. Where's Usagi-chan?  
She's still sleeping, Mamoru spurted. Listen, Motoki. Don't you have a toboggan around here somewhere.  
Well, yes. A very confused Motoki replied. He had expected Mamoru's request to be of a very different nature. It's in the window.  
Do you think I could borrow it? Dozo.  
Yeah! Go ahead pal.  
With that, Mamoru snatched the sled from the arcade window, shouted a quick thanks to Motoki and bolted from the Crown.   
I'll see you later. If not, I'll see you tomorrow at the party! Merry Christmas! Motoki called to his friend, who was now a dot in the parking lot before the doors closed. Motoki could only stare after Mamoru and shake his head.  
  
***   
Mamoru silently crept in the doorway and walked to the end of the hall stuffing all of the gifts into his linen cupboard. He left the sled on the couch. Usagi was sure to see it there. She would be excited about going to play in the fresh snow. Mamoru quickly got to work making French Toast. He mixed the eggs and the milk together, beating them furiously and cut off four pieces of Italian bread.   
  
Once they were cooked, Mamoru put two pieces on each plate and set the table, lighting a few sweet smelling candles. He dusted each piece with icing sugar to make them look nice and set the maple syrup on the table. After everything was prepared, Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was finished. He had done it all and tomorrow was going to be Usagi's best Christmas. He was sure of it.  
  
Mamoru opened the door to his room and slowly opened the blinds.   
He spoke softly, Wake up, Usako. He kissed her forehead and Usagi stretched and opened her eyes. Ohayo sleepy bunny! Mamoru laughed.  
Ohayo Mamo-chan! Usagi sang brightly before kissing him.  
Breakfast is ready, sweetie.  
Mmm.. breakfast! Smells great! Usagi got up and wrapped her housecoat around her. Usagi walked out into the living room and quizzically eyed the wooden toboggan sitting on Mamoru's sofa. What the....?!? Snow! She shouted, spotting the new white layer on Mamoru's balcony! Mamoru couldn't help but smile.  
Usako. We'll play later. Let's eat.  
Mmmm.. I'm starving. Looks great Mamo-chan! So, how long have you been waiting for me to get up? Yum! This is good, Usagi rambled, before fully digging in to her french toast, not willing to wait for a reply.  
Oh, not that long. I was studying but then I thought I'd start breakfast. I figured you'd be hungry. Mamoru lied smoothly. Usagi's reply was barely audible. For practically the remainder of the meal nothing was said, except for the faint sounds of praise produced through a mouth full of food.


End file.
